Egoísta
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E tudo isso... porque eu não sou egoísta. x SAI/HARUNO SAKURA, baseada em "Em parte, por sua causa", de Tilim. Presente para a mesma x


_Naruto não me pertence... Se pertencese as coisas seriam melhores... -riso maligno-

* * *

_

**Egoísta**

-

-

-

**Uma fanfic para _E-Pontas_**

-

-

-

Eu vejo você sorrindo para seus amigos. Vocês se lembram da época da Academia, das primeiras missões, das brigas... Só que eles não percebem que você está se ferindo. Tolos. Será que eles não notam que toda vez que eles falam sobre o passado, você acaba por lembrar-se das memórias mais cruéis? E depois que a conversa acaba, eu também te vejo quando está sentada embaixo de uma árvore, se lastimando por ser fraca e não conseguir trazê-lo de volta. _Ele._ Uchiha Sasuke. Aquele ninja que conseguiu conquistar seu coração... Mas ele não te amava, e ainda não te ama.

Ele é seu passado, presente e futuro. Você deve acreditar que se tiver fé e esperança, ele voltará, mas todos sabem que essas coisas não existem... Tornou-se forte por cause dele. Treina por cause dele. Luta, vive, respira por causa dele. Chora... Por cause dele. Ele é o culpado. Não deve ser perdoado. E sabe por quê? Porque ele te faz infeliz, embora um só encontro com ele te faz reerguer. Tudo por esperança. Você é boba. Sabe que ele não vai voltar. Ele só tem olhos para o irmão. E quando ele te falar isso, você vai se machucar, eu sei.

Mesmo assim você se lembra. Você conta sobre como você era, sobre seu passado, o que houve de errado, como você ganhou sua força e eu sinto vontade de voltar no tempo e estar presente nesses momentos. Me desculpe. Eu não te conhecia. Porém sei que me apaixonaria por você. Não me importa se você fosse fraca, chata e irritante. Você seria os meus olhos. Eu só te enxergaria e veria tudo através de você. E eu ia ser tão feliz! Ah! Como eu seria!

Mas nós não podemos mudar o passado. Por isso eu te irrito e implico com você quando está perto, enquanto te amo secretamente de longe. É assim meu modo de amar. Não me importo de te ver amar outro. Você será feliz e é só isso que me importa. Não sou egoísta e sei que não posso te ter. Só quero poder te ajudar a encontrar a felicidade. Não vou me declarar. Não sou bom com sentimentos e eu não sei bem o que você vai fazer. Eu diria que sinto medo.

Você não me amará. Você me odeia. E não mudarei isto. Não quero. Porque se eu te mostrar que posso ser amável, você poderá se iludir e achar que está apaixonada por mim. Eu não posso deixar isto ocorrer, pois você irá se dividir. Quando uma pessoa se divide, ela se perde... Ela cai. E eu nunca deixarei isto ocorrer. É por isso que sempre te xingo. Te chamo de "feiosa" mesmo eu sabendo que você é o anjo mais belo.

E é esse o outro motivo por deixar você aqui na chuva, sentada no chão, se molhando, se sujando e chorando por Uchiha Sasuke. Fingindo ser apenas mais uma dessas pessoas que te ignora. Eu nunca agüentei ver você fazendo isso. Desde a primeira vez que vi você, te achei linda, e é por isso que sinto algo se remexer dentro de mim quando está nessa forma deplorável. Tenho vontade de abraça-la e dizer que está tudo bem. Porém não está. Nunca esteve. Não me odeie, mas eu não posso te consolar. Então eu te dou as costas e rezo em silêncio para você encontra-lo, deixando-a sozinha na chuva e no escuro.

E tudo isso porque... Eu não sou egoísta.

* * *

Sakura chorava na chuva, tentando se acalmar. Mas não conseguiu. E, entre seus soluços, apenas murmurou: 

- Por que você não me ama... _Sai_?

-

-

-

**Fim.

* * *

**

_esta aqui é minha fic de presente para a E-Pontas (copiei até memo o estilo que ela usa pra postar suas fics... só espero que funcione o.o)_

_é uma fanfic SaixSaku, eu sei, estranho. não sei se ela gosta. Mas é a minha primeira e eu gostei muito, muito mesmo de escrevê-la. Principalmente porque utilizei a fanfic "Em parte, por sua causa" como base._

_Essa é uma fanfic SasuxHina. Estranho? Nem tanto._

_A minha idéia era colocar um outro lado na história que ela fez. Eu baseei minha fanfic no fato de que todos acham que a Sakura ama o Sasuke. Assim como ela utilizou a base que todos acham qaue Hinata ama o Naruto. As coisas não são diferentes, se olharmos desse ponto. E é por isso que está aqui._

**_Dedico a E-Pontas, uma das melhores autoras que eu conheci e que me fizeram aproveitar a parte "melosa" das fanfics (já que eu prefiro muito mais um drama, do que uma história melosa, mas ela me fez mudar de idéia)._**

"Palavras, únicas armas capazes de destruir sem deixar pistas."


End file.
